Broadcast network content or programming is commonly provided in conjunction with associated informational content or assets. These assets include advertisements, associated programming, public-service announcements, ad tags, trailers, weather or emergency notifications and a variety of other content, including paid and unpaid content. In this regard, assets providers (e.g., advertisers) who wish to convey information (e.g., advertisements) regarding services and/or products to users of the broadcast network often pay for the right to insert their information into programming of the broadcast network. For instance, advertisers may provide ad content to a network operator such that the ad content may be interleaved with broadcast network programming during one or more programming breaks. The delivery of such paid assets often subsidizes or covers the costs of the programming provided by the broadcast network. This may reduce or eliminate costs borne by the users of the broadcast network programming.
In order to achieve a better return on their investment, asset providers often try to target their assets to a selected audience that is believed to be interested in the goods or services of the asset provider. The case of advertisers on a cable television network is illustrative. For instance, an advertiser or a cable television network may desire to target its ads to certain demographic groups based on, for example, geographic location, gender, age, income etc. Accordingly, once an advertiser has created an ad that is targeted to a desired group of viewers (e.g., targeted group) the advertiser may attempt to procure insertion times in the network programming when the targeted group is expected to be among the audience of the network programming.
Advertisers on the networks have typically attempted to select insertion times for their ad content based on audience classification information provided by audience sampling companies, such Nielsen Media Research Corporation. In broadcast television, audience sampling has often been performed via the monitoring of a small sample of selected households. The households are ideally selected to be representative of the universe of viewers. Specifically, specialized equipment is provided to the selected households where demographic information of each household is known to the sampling company. The specialized equipment is operative to record the viewing habits of the household and periodically report the same. The reported viewing habits of the monitored households are then compiled and sorted to determine, for example, overall market share by channel, by program, as well as by one or more demographic groups (e.g., male, female, etc.).
While such sampling techniques aid in the selection of insertion times for large market share (i.e., large audience) network channels, these sampling techniques are often of limited value for small market share network channels. That is, such sampling may not be statistically representative of an actual audience of a small market share network channel. Likewise, targeting assets of interest to an audience of many network channels remains problematic. In addition, targeting based on demographics may not be sufficiently granular for the needs of certain advertisers and may result in poor matching of an ad to potential consumers of interest.